Renaissance 5
by Sage
Summary: Part 5. Be warned, it may me gruesome! This part shows why this fics called Renaissance. Hasta Luego


Well hey there. You've just reached part four!! Well this is where you get to learn a bit more of Sage, Gizmo, and of course the guy I introduced earlier, Man of War (thought I forgot about em didn't ya?). This part of the story, I'd have to say is **Rated R**, for some **EXPLICIT violence**, you have been warned! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
**Thoughts  
  
**_Psy speach  
  
_MYSTERIOUS   
  
**_Mystical  
  
_**{whisper}  
  
[Notes from moi]**_  
_**

Enjoy!!  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**August 16, 1998  
border land of Canada and U.S.  
  
**

  
It was a cold night in the compound that was hidden in the forest that covered the borders of Canada and the U.S. This compound is known as the home of **Project: Renaissance**. Project: Renaissance is sponsered by Dr. Cornelius, the same Dr. who led the Weapon X project. Cornelius had survived the escape of Weapon X Code Name: Logan, with the loss of his right hand and the loss of his greatest "specimen." Since then Cornelious has been planning revenge. It was 16 years ago that he had come across a young child who from "reliable" sorces was informed that with the proper training he would one day be capable of surviving the adamantium bonding process. However, through the last ten years Cornilious had practiced and found a procedure to mold Vibranium and a very rare metal of unknown decent, Celestium, to the Adamantium bonding process. He called it the C.A.V. Process ( Celestium, Adamantium, and Vicranium.). He had tried the process on many subjects, all perished with the exception of Prototype 007 (no pun intended), a kanine of the Lhasa Apso Tibetan breed, also the first alpha class mutant that was not of human decent.   
  
Prototype 008, is the code name of the child that Cornilious has trained for the last 16 years. At first glance the child seemed as any other. After a short time, Cornilious noticed that its mind was different. It began to intelligently communicate at the age of only 3 months. It began to walk just a week after it was delivered to Project: Rennaissance as a new born. Cornilious came to the conclusion that this child came from a strong lineage. The child was put through intensive training since age five, closely supervised by Dr. Cornilious. Many misterious men came to train the child, sent by the same "reliable" source that gave Cornilious the child. The child had left the compounds of Project: Renaissance to train with each of the mysterious men that the "reliable" source sent, and was always returned to Project: Renaissance for the recordings of the childs progress. After years of training the child showed abilities in the super human level for its age. The child proved to be a perfect "specimen". It gained animal keen sences, fighting abilities that were at par with that of the greatest martial artist, a fast "healing factor," and a instant-time clearvoyance. Cornilious became curious if the child was indeed a mutant. After plenty of test the mutant X-Factor gene was found in the child. However it was shown that its power still had not manifested, it had earned all it had through the intense training it was put through.  
  
The child learned more however, abilities that could not be "scientifically" explained. It not only physically trained, but each of his "masters" trained him in both body, spirit, and mind. The child learned much about the link between both the human body and mind, and their connection to the earth, the elements, and the energy of the universe. These abilities however were never reported to Dr. Cornilious, and since the Dr. never asked the child to show all it learned, Dr. Cornilious never learned of these abilities.  
  
Dr. Cornilious put the child through his own training sessions. Much as he did with the subjects of the Weapon X program, Cornilious put the child through virtual trainning sessions. Through these sessions the child became an expert in many different areas, languages (English, Spanish, Mandarin, and Latin.), espianoge, computer "hacking," survival, both modern and ancient weaponry's, marksmanship, first aid, and assasination. Unlike the Weapon X subjects, Dr. Cornilious had no need for memory implants, due to the fact that the child was raised around Project: Renaissance.  
  
Those were not the only areas of trainning that the project inlisted Prototype 008, he was also put through "defenseve training." The child was tortured through both physical, and psychological methods. Due to this the child became almost emune to psychic and physical attacks. Although the child seemed emune to the attacks, it actually felt the pain and focused his anger on those who caused him pain. The child became the "perfect machine", it became the best at just about everything.  
  
Unknown to the founder of Project: Renaissance and all its personel, two sentient programs were online throughout the compound. These programs came into contact with the young Protoype 008. The child came to regard them as Dr.'s X and M. These sentient programs inlisted the young child into many virtual images, teaching the child the principals behind responsibility. The original personas of the two sentient programs had allowed Dr. Cornelius to manipulate and take control, not to mention torture the original subjects of the Weapon X program, and now these two sentient programs would not allow the same mistakes to happen again. They new that to accomplish this the child had to have affections, or else it would be no more human than the robot Shiva. To do this, they linked both Prototype 007 and Prototype 008. The boy soon came to care for Prototype 007 and began calling it Gizmo, after a small fury character from a movie that Dr.'s X and M had allowed the child to see. Soon the child came to regard the dog as he would family. Gizmo came to see the child as the leader of its pack, and father. Soon Dr.'s X and M tought Prototype 008 responsibility through the care of Gizmo.  
  
Now, on what was believed to be the childs "birthday", Dr. Cornelious planned to put it through the C.A.V. process.  
  
Lab Tech: Dr., Prototype 008 is ready for the procedure.  
  
Cornelius: Very well, begin the C.A.V. bonding.  
  
Lab Tech: Yes sir. Do you think that this specimen will survive?  
  
Cornelius: I have faith in my source. The specimen has grown exceptionally strong, it will survive.  
  
Below the Dr. and the lab technitions, stood Prototype 008, held within the same type of equipment that housed Weapon X Code Name: Logan. Only know the child had Titanium bonds on his arms and legs, to subdue him so that he would not escape.  
  
Lab Tech: Dr.!! This is remarkable, the chil...specimen's status is rising, it seems to be fighting the C.A.V. process!  
  
Cornelius: What! Did I not tell you to subdue him with tranquilizers!   
  
Lab Tech: Sir you did, and I did! We even put the specimen in the specially designed nervatory suit you made for it, its nerves are down, and the tranquilizers we gave it were enough to knock out a bear!   
  
Cornelius drew a breath. He had been through a similar situation when Weapon X Code Name: Logan escaped. Dr. Cornelius was no novice, he knew his trade better than any one in the world, and he didnt make the same mistakes twice. He had ordered that Prototye 008 be tranquilized, and had even disigned a special nervatory suit that controlled Prototype 008's nerveous system, not to mention made the wearer's strength and speed much greater or weaker depending on what the controller wanted at the time, thereby allowing Renaissance to controll the "specimen."  
  
Cornelius: Dont worry, no matter how strong the specimen is, it will not be able to break the Titanium bonds. Raise the amount and speed of the Celestium and Vibranium bonding process.  
  
Lab Tech: Yes sir.  
  
Sage: UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Lab Tech: Sir, he still resisting, I dont know how but he is.  
  
Cornelius: Umm?  
  
Lab Tech: Sir, what can we do?   
  
Cornelius: Cut Prototype 008's nervous system until the process is complete.  
  
Lab Tech: But sir, the specimen will...  
  
Cornelius: Be put into a vegetive state, and its healing ability will be off line, yes I know that idiot!   
  
Lab Tech: But theres a 99.89% chance of the specimen perishing!  
  
Cornelius looks at the lab technition with an icy stare then presses the com link that conects with the soldiers in the compound.  
  
Cornelius: Security, exterminate Lab Technition serial number 8452 for disobedience.  
  
Suddenly four armored soldiers enter the room and remove the lab technition  
  
Lab Tech: Sir!! Dont please, I've worked with you from the begining!  
  
Cornelius: Shoot him.  
  
The soldiers take the lab technition out the door and then a gun shot is heard.  
  
Cornelius: Lab technition 8855, you have been promoted, now we dont have much of a choice, the specimen is no good to us if it rejects the process, we can always find another if it perishes, do you have any questions.  
  
Lab Tech 8855: No sir, nervous system going of line.  
  
Cornelius: Very well.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Lab Tech 8854: Please dont!  
  
Suddenly there is a gun shot and the lab technition winces.  
  
???: Didn't your mothers ever teach you that please is the magic word?  
  
The lab technition opens his eyes and see's that three soldiers are decapitated while one is shot in the head. The lab tech looks up and sees a what at first glance looks like Spider-Man on steroids, then the lab tech recognizes the figure before him.  
  
Lab Tech 8854: Wade Wilson!!!  
  
Dead Pool: Ah I have fans!  
  
Lab Tech: Please dont kill me!  
  
Pool: Listen, I was hired to do a job, and thats not killing you, however I just might if get bored.  
  
Lab Tech: Please dont! I can help you, I know this compound like the back of my hand!  
  
Pool: Aah! You might be of some help. Whats your name?  
  
Lab Tech: James Johnson.  
  
Pool: Well Im gonna call you Pete.  
  
James: But my name is...  
  
Pool: PETE.  
  
Dead Pool points his gun at "Pete's" head.  
  
James: Umm, Pete.  
  
Pool: Good. Now where's Prototype 008, Pete? I was hired to rescue em.  
  
Pete: He's down stairs! But you gotta stop Dr. Cornelius before he implants the Adamantium on the specimen, or else he'll die!  
  
Pool: Wrong Pete. I was hired to rescue him AFTER the process was done.  
  
Pete: But the specimen will die and you wont be able to save him.  
  
Pool: AFTER, you know what Pete? Your starting to annoy me, I think I might just shoot you after all.  
  
Dead Pool raises his gun to Pete's temple.  
  
Pete: No! Im s...sorry!  
  
Pool: Well Im in a good mude so I'll let you live.  
  
Pete: Tha...thank you.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lab tech 8855: Sir, the specimen has survived the first part of the bonding process, Adamantium process ready sir.   
  
Cornelius: Very well. Begin the process.  
  
Lab tech 8855: Yes sir.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the compound in the dark and cold night, a portal suddenly apears in the midle of the sky and a person falls to the ground from it.  
  
???: Ah? Where am I?   
  
The person looks at a device in his palm.  
  
???: 1997!?! No! Im back to far! Damn it! How could Forge make such a mistake?? Damn it! Im supposed to be at the year 2000, not 1997! Now Im stuck here for an extra 3 years!  
  
Soldier: Halt. Who goes there.  
  
???: Whoa now! Listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble, so if you mind your own business, I'll mind mine and just walk out of here. O.K.?  
  
The soldier pulls his gun and takes aim at the young man standing before him and shoots. The young man darts to his left and dodges the shot, then a white light sorrounds him and suddenly a silver and black armor, reminiscent of Iron Mans and War Machines surrounds the young man, transforming him into the Man of War.  
  
M.W.: Now why did ya go and do that for, chump?  
  
Soldier: Code Red. Intruder alert at sector 15/8. Reinforcements are needed.  
  
Suddenly dozens of aromored soldiers come out and begin attacking the Man of War.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Intercom: Code Red. Intruder alert at sector 15/8. Assailent armed and dangerous, bring down with fatal force if necessary.  
  
Pool: Ah shit! Come on Pete! We gotta get outa here!  
  
Pete: No!  
  
Pool: What!?  
  
Pete: I...I....mean sector 15/8 is outside, they're not talking about you sir.  
  
Pool: I knew youd be useful sooner or later Pete!  
  
Pete: Thank you sir, but can you maybe call me...  
  
Pool: PETE.   
  
Pete: Al...allright.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside dozens of armored soldiers along with lazer cannons and tanks are driving the Man of War towards the Compound's energy generator.  
  
M.W.: All right, readouts say you guys are really robots. Meaning that generator over there probably keeps you online so if I just...  
  
The Man of War takes aim at the generator and with a plasma bomb destroys it, and all the soldiers and machines of the compound are off line...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lab tech 8855: Sir, Adamantium loading process at 38%, procedure will be ready to begin in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Suddenly the lights are out and so is the rest of the energy.  
  
Cornelius: What was that!  
  
Lab Tech 8855: Power failure sir. Back up generators should be adjusting themeselves any moment now sir.  
  
Cornelius: We dont have a moment! Prototype 008 is already waking from its vegetive state!  
  
  
  
Outside the door to the lab, Dead Pool waits with Pete.  
  
Pool: Nows our chance! Come on Pete lets go in!  
  
Dead Pool slashes at the door with his katanas but doesnt even leave a scratch.  
  
Pool: What! My Katanas are made of Adamantium!  
  
Pete: Sir, so are the doors.  
  
Pool: Well Pete, dont you know the pass word or something?  
  
Pete: Yes I'll get on it right away.  
  
Pete punches in the pass word and the door opens. And Dead Pool runs in with guns blazing.  
  
Pool: Its lab tech season!  
  
Within seconds all the lab technitions are dead. As Deadpool looks around his eyes reach the long rectangular window. What he sees below is Prototype 008 inside a round glass tube filled with liquid with much smaller plastic tubes going in to different areas of his body, while his arms and legs are in thick cuff's that are connected to long metallic cables that go to the top and bottom of the tube. A movement to his right catches his eyes and he sees Dr. Cornelious running down the spirallilng staircase towards a small controll panel on the opposite end of the room from Prototype 008.  
  
Pool: Now what are you up to?  
  
Deadpool teleports away and materializes in front of Cornelious who had just gotten off the stair case, but was still at a distance from the control panel he was trying to reach.  
  
Pool: Whats up doc?  
  
Cornelious: Wade Wilson! What do you want. This has nothing to do with you.  
  
Dr. Cornelious didn't ask,but said with out hiding his annoyance at finding Deadpool infront of him.  
  
Pool: Wrong, this has everything to do with me, cause see that guy there, he's my son.  
  
Deadpool said it menaceingly enough that it left no doubt in Cornelious' mind that he spoke the truth.  
  
Cornelious: Wh...What!??!  
  
Pool: Ha, ha, ha. Had ya going didn't I? Truth is I dont know the kid, but I was paid to rescue him.  
  
Cornelious: By who?!  
  
Pool: Uh,uh,uh. First lesson at the little merc school is to never, eeever, give away the employers name, 'sides I dont know myself.  
  
Cornelious: What!?  
  
Pool: Yep. You heard right, I dont know. All I know is that there was a knock at my door and when I opened it, there was all the info on this mission and a big bag of moolah with a note saying I'd get another just like it once I rescued the kid.  
  
Cornelious: Listen, Wilson, whatever they're paying you I'll pay you double to just leave!  
  
Pool: Interesting offer doc. Had it come frome anyone else I'd probably take it up, but, well, cht, I just dont like ya.  
  
Deadpool raised his gun and the laser pointer landed on Dr. Cornelious' forehead. Then there was a gun shot and Deadpool fell to the ground.  
  
Pete: Sorry, Wilson, I just cant let you do that.  
  
Pool: Pete?...Why?  
  
Pete walked down the staircase and shot Deadpool again in the gut.  
  
Pete: Because, unlike the little lie you told Cornelious, I am his son, even if he would rather kill me for getting in his way.  
  
Cornelious: Son...Be careful, with his heal...  
  
Cornelious was caught off by another gun shot from Pete's gun.  
  
Pete: I know father, the trick to win over a healing factor is to keep it working non stop, it also helps if the amunition is coded with deadly deseases to keep it busy.  
  
Pete shot at Deadpool again.  
  
Pete: I believe its time to continue our procedure father.  
  
Cornelious: Yes, you are correct.  
  
Cornelious ran to the control panel. At this time Pete knealed next to Deadpool and whisperd.  
  
Pete: {Sorry, Mr. Wilson, but I do hate the name 'Pete.' Besides the project isnt done yet, the specimen still doesnt have the adamantium, youll thank me later, by killing my father.}  
  
Deadpool said nothing. He had to admit that Petes plan was actually pretty good, but the gun shots hurt like hell. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Pool: _Do I A: Thank Pete for remebering that the kids gotta get the adamantium berfore I rescue him or B: Kick his ass for shooting me! I think I'll take C: Kill Cornelius then Pete for playing me like a sap! I'll still thank I'm though, whata nice guy, aint he?_  
  
At that time Cornelious reached the control panel and a small amount of energy began to circulate through the room.  
  
Cornelious: Yes! The procedure is still on stand-by! We do not have to wait for the adamatium process to load! Of course there isn't enough time to sedate the specimen. I do opoligize Prototype 008, this will hurt, for a long time.  
  
Cornelius began to go on with the procedure. The adamantium bonding process was the most painful procedure, not just in the world, but perhaps in the universe. The bonding was on a molecular level. Every molecule of the skeletal system was laced in adamantium, not just covered as most people who knew about the process (wich wasnt many) thought. However the pain wasnt from the actual bonding, but from the procedure. Every fiber in the skeletal system was systematically attacked with electratical currents in order to expand and weaken the bone too accept the adamantium and there for bond the two together. Each current was tens of thousands of volts powerfull, however because the human body tranfered electric currents in such a unique way, it was one of the only phisiques in the known universe that theoratically could be put through such a procedure and be a success. However, although any human body was capable of gaining an adantium laced skeleton, surviving it was a whole nother story. First of all the currents would more than likely also literally fry the brain, along with most of the vital organs. What really was needed was "healing factor" as many scientist called. This strange ability only found in a very small percent of mutants was the key to physically surviving the process. However as the Weapon X project learned, that alone didn't assure survival.   
The specimen would also have to have a super human pain threshold. The person would have to survive the process mentally, and physically by sheer will to survive. Only two men have ever fully survived this process, Victor Creed and a man only known as Logan. Now another person was being put through this process. And the pain was like none he had ever felt.  
  
???: _PAIN!! UNGHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAA..._AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
The scream was nothing more than a loud gurgle through the liquid that was within the tube, however the mouth peace giving Prototype 008 air to breath was somehow misteriously removed.  
  
Cornelious: No! Stupid child! You will surely die, you could have survived! You are a fail...  
  
Pete: Whats that? Is he...glo...glowing!?!  
  
Suddenly Prototype 008's eyes opened and were opaque, and a blue glow began to sorround his body. They were all peralyzed with fear, because of the sudden change. It had suddenly grown very cold and every one felt a sliver of fear go up their spine, such as you would seeing a dorsal fin circleing you in the water. Words began to thunder in their heads and began to echoe in their minds with the same amount of power, mainly directed at Dr. Cornelious and Pete.  
  
**_???: PAIN. YOU MAKE PAIN. YOU WILL PAY FOR THE PAIN!!!  
  
_**Suddenly the glass shattered and went flying, towards Dr. Cornelious and Pete. Pete fell to the ground with a sizeble piece of glass through his throat. Dr. Cornelious got many small pieces of glass through his body but remarkably survived, although it was clear that he was in pain. Deadpool also got a lot of debris that hit him, however it was nothing he couldnt handle.  
The glass tube that held Prototype 008 was shattered, however Prototype 008 was still in the titanium bonds and was strogling against them, the glow increasing and darkening. Dr. Cornilious took in the sight and walked towards Prototype 008.  
  
Cornelious: Just as I said. No matter how strong you think you are, you cannot break the bonds, you cannot defy me. You are nothing more than a beas...no, you are worse, you are less than a machine, you belong to me, and no matter what I will always be your superior and you will never defeat me!  
  
Pool: Wrongo Doc!  
  
Deadpool teleported next to Prototype 008 and with his katanas cut the restraints of.  
  
Pool: Bad move Doc, thats only titanium, these blades o' mine are adamantium, shoulda done what you did with those damn doors, you gotta expect the unexpected when your dealing with super human experiments doc, didnt they teach you that at M.S.U. [no not Michigan State University, just think about the enetials and Cornelious, he, he, he]  
  
Dr. Cornelious was frozen in fear. His eyes were filled with teror, remebering about the incedent of Weapon X's escape.  
  
Cornelious: No! I am your master I order you to stop!  
  
At this Prototype 008 began his attack. He moved in with a powerful round house kick then spun around the oposite direction throwing his elbow out connecting with Cornelious's nose, the momentum of both causing maximum damage and breaking his nose in many places. With the same momentum he grabbed Cornelious from the back of his head and brought his knee up to Cornelious's face, then went in with a forearm, followed by a left hook, a chop to the neck and ending with a uppercut. Dr. Cornelious went spiralling to the opposite end of the room with the force of the uppercut.  
  
Pool: Ouch!  
  
???: Katanas.  
  
Pool: Ere you go chap.  
  
Deadpool said with an offoul english accent, throwing both his Katanas to Prototype 008.  
  
Cornelious: NO! Please! I only tried to make you more powerful, I just wanted you to be powerful, I...I did it for you son!  
  
Deadpool laughed at the level that Dr. Cornelious stooped.   
  
Pool:_ ****_Son! Ha,ha,ha. How low can you go? Hes using every corny trick in the book!  
_  
_With swift moves that strained the eyes Prototype 008 cut off Dr. Cornelious's right ear, nose, lower lip, and left arm. Remarkably the Dr. was still alive.  
  
???: Tounge.  
  
Dr. Cornelious: Nro! Plerase dont!  
  
Cornelious said with blood flowing all over his now severely deformed face.  
  
???: Tounge. Or neck.  
  
Reluctantly Dr. Cornelious stuck his tounge out. Instead of using the katanas for a clean cut, Prototype 008 grabbed the tounge with his hands and with one powerful pull ripped the tounge from its base, causing Cornelious to vomit tons of blood.  
  
Cornelious: Bwaaa!!?!!??!?!??! Ygwou baswerd! Hwasdgwad!!!  
  
Pool: Umpt. Umpt. Come on kid, your even grossing me out!  
  
Prototype 008 got in front of Dr. Cornelious deformed face and got in eye level with the Dr. and infront of him he squeazed the tounge with a smile and extreme force, blood, nerves and pieces of tounge oozing out.  
  
Cornelious: BWAAAAA!!..BWAK.  
  
Pool: BWAK.  
  
Both throughup at the sight. Deadpool removed his mask and cleaned his face with the parts that didn't have vomit.  
  
Pool: What!? I just had a cajun stew, the spices got to me thats all! Now come on kid, just kill em and lets get on our way.  
  
Prototype 008 quickly picked up one katana and spun around and cut Cornelious's other ear off along with his upper lip.  
  
???: Next time, it will be more pain full.  
  
He said as he got both katanas and spun them in half a circle and stabbed the ground with it, through Cornelious groin.  
  
Cornelious: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Pool: BWAK!...Okay, no excuses, that was just grose! BWAK...BWAK...BWRRRAAAAAAK! uH! I think Im gonna be sick, you coming kid or what!?  
  
???: Who are you.  
  
Pool: Pool, Deadpool.  
  
Deadpool said in his best James Bond inpersanation, wich also wasnt very good.  
  
???: 007.  
  
Pool: Hey! Thats right! I guess Im getting better, now come on kid, I got a paycheck I gotta get.  
  
???: No, Prototype 007, we have to free em.  
  
Pool: Umm, alright, I guess we can free em, maybe I'll get a bonus for saving him.  
  
They both began to run up the spiral staircase and out the door into a long corridor.   
  
Pool: So wheres this 007 at?  
  
???: SNFF,SNFF. Here, behind this door.  
  
Pool: Unless you got this doors password, we aint going through, that doors made of adamantium, no way were breaking through it.  
  
???: Explosives.  
  
Pool: Listen kid, thats ADAMANTIUM, a nuclear blast wouldn't leave a scratch on it, understand.  
  
???: Not the door, the wall.  
  
Prototype 008 said slightly annoyed.  
  
Pool: Hey good idea kid.  
  
Deadpool pulled out a small black box and set it next to the wall.  
  
Pool: Listen kid, inside this box theres 10 oz. of a liquid that would make 10 gallons of nitros look like a BB bullet, understand, the walls probably re-inforced titanium, so this should be just enough, when I press the button Im teleporting both of us outside the compound, cause the explosion will cause a backdraft that'll go around all the corridors and probably destroy the deadends it reaches, dont worry about Mr. Bond in there, the explosion will only follow the corridors, dont ask me how, thats like asking the Ice Cream man how Ice Cream is made, understand?  
  
Prototype 008 noded.  
  
Pool: Alright, here we go!  
  
Deadpool pressed a small button on the box then teleported them outside to the forest sorrounding the compound. Two seconds later explsions came out of several areas of the compound.   
  
Pool: Alright, lets go get James and get out of here!  
  
Deadpool teleported them back inside and found himself face to face with a large and vicious looking silver wofl growling at him.  
  
???: Gizmo!  
  
The wolf suddenly saw Prototype 008 and unlased itself and ran to him, licking his face.  
  
Pool: This is Prototype 007!  
  
???: Gizmo! Good boy!  
  
The cold face and aurora that was sorrounding Prototype 008 was suddenly gone as he was reunited with the only family he had.  
  
???: Gizmo this is 'Pool, he saved us.  
  
Pool: Yeah, well I really preffer Deadpoo...  
  
Gizmo: GRRRRR...  
  
???: Deadpoo? Well whatever turns your wheels.  
  
Gizmo: GRRRR...  
  
Pool: Pool will be alright, {ya bastard.}  
  
???: What!?  
  
Pool: You heard me? But how?  
  
???: Enhanced sences.  
  
Pool: Well listen kid, I aint mean nothing by it alright, now get your mutt and lets get the hell outa this hell hole. By the way whats your name?  
  
???:...Proto...  
  
Pool: Dont tell me you want to be called Prototype 008 for the rest of your life! How about we give you a new name, theres an opening in Pete!  
  
???: No.  
  
Pool: Alright, alright! Sheesh, dont gotta be cold about it, well how about...Jay? Simple, catchy, and well, okay so I just saw Men in Black! Sue me! So how bout it kid, Jay an alright name?  
  
Jay: I like it.  
  
Pool: Alright, that'll be your civilian name. But well the info I got didn't say anything about where to take you. So well you and Gizmo over there...  
  
Gizmo: GRRRRR...  
  
Pool: Cghummm, You guys look like you might be useful, you interested in the life of a merc?  
  
Jay: Merc?  
  
Pool: Soldiers of Fortune! Ringers! And guys who when they aint getting paid are getting drun...Wait how old are you kid?  
  
Jay: I dont know, I think Cornelious said something about 1982?  
  
Pool: Lets see then. 1,2,3,4...16. Well, guys when they aint getting paid are drinking chocolate milk!  
  
Jay: Cho...colate, milk?  
  
Pool: You dont know what chocolate milk is! What were they feeding you!?  
  
Jay: Pills, water, and greens.  
  
Pool: Unghll. Poor kid, well listen things are gonna change when you become a merc how about it?  
  
Jay: Sounds fun, alright.  
  
Pool: So you got your civilian name, how about a code name?  
  
Jay: Sage.  
  
Pool: Sage? Um, well lets see...SAGE! Huh, its got a nice ring to it, whered you get that idea from?  
  
Jay: My book.  
  
Pool: Your book? What book?  
  
Jay: I believe it was called Websters Dictionary, English version, I also had other versions.  
  
Pool: What!? They made you read dictionarys! Those monsters! Im glad we killed em! Okay then, Sage it is. I gotta get you some real literature though, like comics, ever hear of the Tenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?  
  
Jay: What?  
  
Pool: Those bastards! Didnt let learn about Donatello, Rafael, Michaelangelo, or Leonardo!  
  
Jay: Renaissance artist?  
  
Pool: Unghhhh! You got a lot to learn kid, none the less, Loui, I believe this is the start of beautiful frienship.  
  
  



End file.
